Solenoids are commonly used to power park lock mechanisms for automatic transmissions for vehicles, especially in an automatic transmission floor shifter to lock the shifter when it is in park. The park lock mechanism prevents the gear selector stick from being moved out of the park position except under certain predetermined conditions. This helps prevent the transmission from being engaged accidentally. Prior art solenoids have complex constructions, which have difficult and costly assembly causing potential quality, reliability and cost issues.
The requirements in the automotive industry for this solenoid are strict as it is considered a safety item. Hence reliability is a major concern. Assembly difficulties are a source of reliability issues. Complex structures increase the cost. Noise is another major customer concern.
Hence there is a desire for a solenoid for use in a park lock mechanism which is easy to assemble, thereby reducing the chance of failure and reducing costs.